


Happy Howloween

by Attibones



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Come Swallowing, Dubious Consent, Full Shift Werewolves, Knotting, Licking, M/M, Rimming, not totally bestiality but kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attibones/pseuds/Attibones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius, post war, obviously I'm ignoring their *cough deaths. Full moon. Sirius engages Remus in sexy times right as Remus shifts. I only made one "I'm serious" joke. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Howloween

**Author's Note:**

> All I wanted was a good full moon fic with Remus and Sirius both shifted. I just wanted it to be sexy and serious at the same time. I only want wolfstar to be happy. They are my babies after all. I'm pretty anal (heh) about brit picking. If you see anything I've missed, please let me know. Happy Howloween, ao3!

The sun was not quite setting, still hanging in the sky, but low, just coloring the sky with a hint of orange to the misty blue-grey of a dreary October day. How many years had it been? It was the anniversary of so many things. The day they lost three of their friends, the day Remus thought he had lost Sirius forever, the day they sent Harry to live under the protection of Petunia’s oath. Harry was twenty now. Peter was long dead and James and Lily were merely painful memories. The Marauders had been knocked down to a single member before, but Remus was always stronger with his friends—with one friend, in particular. In anticipation of the coming night, the recently reinstated professor and his longtime partner in crime—and in love—had slipped away from the happy students anticipating the Halloween feast to the Shrieking Shack which they had quietly redecorated for their monthly visits.

            Remus had insisted that they needn’t add the curtains, or the comfortable couch, or the bed. Sirius had insisted that they needed just one place to feel more comfortable together, where Sirius could take care of Remus before the sun fully came up the mornings after a moon, where Sirius could soothe Remus during those late afternoons and evenings which inevitably ended in panic attacks and a raging wolf.

            This was Remus’s first semester back as a professor, after having taken a few years with Sirius to pursue an entirely fruitless but enjoyable trip around the world looking for a cure for Sirius’s undeniable hunger for adventure, the sort that did not involve watching all his friends die in front of him or nearly losing his husband or his favorite (although admittedly only) godson. So they had traveled to every continent, including Antarctica for a whole of twenty minutes before Remus and Sirius declared almost in the same instance that there were hotter parties elsewhere, though the elephant seals had been thoroughly entertaining.

            But the panic attacks came daily the week before a moon and culminated in a crippling, body-seizing gasp of hysteria in the hours leading up to the painful shift. While they traveled, they feigned interest in cave-exploration and found from helpful traveler guides the best and most isolated caves two wizards could use. Now they were both employed and gainfully so, and their jobs required frequent attendance, so back to the Shack they ventured. This was only the third moon since they’d moved into the posh faculty dorms in the rebuilt Hogwarts castle, but this would be the second with students on the premises. The thought of biting a student, adding to the number of wolf pups at the school (the number was on the rise as several older students who had fought in the last battle had been bitten), terrified Remus to his core, but Sirius wouldn’t let anything happen to his Moony.

            “Sirius,” Remus croaked from the bed. His glassy eyes were focused on the horizon he could just see through the dirty windows. Sirius was already shifted in anticipation of the event, but his doggy ears perked up at the sound of his name. Remus was already exhausted, but young Draco had been most helpful as the new potions master in procuring for Remus a strong potion, a combination of the wolfsbane Severus used to make and a mild relaxer. “Sirius, what if they wander too close?” Sirius sighed and shifted again so that he was the much less furry Sirius. He dropped his head back onto Remus’s chest and continued to idly play with the coarse hair leading down from Remus’s navel.

            “They won’t. McGonagall has them somewhere else.”

            “Where?”  
            “She didn’t tell me.”

            “Where, Sirius?”

            “I don’t know.”

            “I need to know. I’m serious.”

            “No, you aren’t. I’m Sirius,” Sirius said. Remus laughed weakly. The other man smiled. Even if Remus was laughing for Sirius’s benefit, Sirius was determined to make it happen. Fake it until you make it and all that. “She didn’t tell me. She doesn’t want us to know in case we get out of here and subconsciously head that direction. They’re too young.”

            “You mean they are too weak.”

            Sirius didn’t want to say it. The young pups wouldn’t be able to stand against Remus, a far more experienced, far more powerful wolf than the few youngsters who had either been bitten three years ago or were unintentionally bitten by older siblings, parents, friends who had been infected just before the last battle when the full moon had hung heavy in the sky and Fenrir Greyback and his pack had had full run of England’s countryside. They had taken to biting prisoners—infecting them on purpose—for sport. Remus could hardly think about it now without getting angry. He couldn’t stand to think of biting anyone when he was shifted. He hated to think about his strength when he turned, how he could easily break Sirius’s bones, how he could kill a student without a single hesitation, how he could take on a young pack of pups and probably kill all of them if they weren’t banded together.

            “Come back to me,” Sirius said. His eyes were closed again, but he could tell that Remus was drifting away into those terrible thoughts. They had been best friends since they were kids. They had been lovers since they were sixteen. Even after a thirteen year break when Sirius was presumed mass murderer and Remus was certain he hated every particle of the beautiful, wild man he had once loved, when they reconnected it was like they had never been apart.

            “Distract me.”

            Sirius nodded and sat up a bit. They were both naked. No point wearing clothes if they were just going to rip them apart when they shifted anyway. Especially Remus. The man went through so many robes. Eventually they had just decided to strip early.

            “I’m thinking about introducing the students to hippogriffs soon.” Care of Magical Creatures had been passed on to Sirius with pride. He had immediately shifted to his canine form and barked happily at Hagrid when he received the news. Remus, of course, had taken up Defense Against the Dark Arts again.

            “You and those bloody hippogriffs.”

            “You and your bogarts.”

            “At least mine is respectable.”

            “Hmph. A moon is not so scary as mist, I swear to you. Mine trumps yours.”

            “Does not.”

            “Yes it does.”

            “Certainly does not.”

            “I hate you.”

            “Love you, too, Padfoot.”

            “Well, I intend tomorrow to meet Harry and rest of the golden wonders in Hogsmeade for some very good mischief. I’m going to scare the pants right off that snippity blond’s head,” Sirius scoffed. He was, of course, talking about Draco, who had been hanging around more with Hermione, Harry, and dear Ron, who was always bitter about being seen with Draco Malfoy. Draco fucking Malfoy. “I think Harry is going to screw Malfoy.”

            Remus laughed whole-heartedly this time. “Now I know you’re mental.”

            “Completely mental, but I’m still honest. I think there is something neither of them are willing to admit.”

            “You are forbidden to play matchmaker with our godson.”

            “Who says?”

            “I do.”

            “Who made you the queen?”

            “You did.”

            “Right, my mistake. I’ll just have to take that crown right off your pretty head.”

            Remus smiled and ran a hand through Sirius’s untamed mane. “You and James…”

            “What?”

            “You never figured out how to brush your hair.”

            “Harry, too.”

            “Harry, too.” Remus realized the sky was getting darker. He could tell they were getting closer to time. “Still scared.”

            “I’ve got you.”

            “Sirius, I—“ Remus sat up, disturbing Sirius’s comfortable position, and stared about the dusty room. His eyes locked on one of the windows. Nothing was there, but he stalked to the other side of the room anyway.

            “Moony?”

            “Nothing, I just felt like someone was watching us for a moment.” The paranoia was the second sign. First the panic attacks. Then the paranoia. Then the anger. Then the wolf and the rage.

            Sirius reinforced the perimeter spell which warded away any creatures, human or otherwise, and helped to muffle the terrible noises which inevitably erupted from inside the creaking old house. Then he took Remus’s hand and led him back to the bed, guided him into a reclining position and sat between Remus’s legs and draped his own over Remus’s thighs. He started to massage at Remus’s chest and stomach, then back up to his shoulders. He kept eye contact all the while with Remus. Eventually Remus started to relax as much as he could. He would never be totally comfortable the night of a full moon, but if Sirius could keep him from pacing the worn floorboards or from scratching out his frustration on one of the walls—or Sirius—then Sirius considered it a job well done.

            Sirius’s massaging was heavy and firm, the sort to border on pain and deep tissue relaxation. With the removal of the tightly coiled knots in his thighs came the inevitable rise of Remus’s penis. At first Sirius didn’t pay any attention to the cock, he just kept up with his dutiful ministrations that usually did well to ease Remus’s fears. But as he continued to work out the kinks in Remus’s thighs, Remus curled his lip at the window. The sun was almost totally set now. He had about an hour before the moon took its toll. “Shift,” Remus said tersely without even looking at Sirius.

            “You sure?” When the other man only nodded, Sirius sighed. His eyes glinted with trouble as a thought popped into his head. “Turn over.”  Remus complied, Sirius shifted, Remus kept his eyes on the window as best as he could with this new angle.

            Sirius hesitated at first. He wasn’t sure how to proceed. His hands he’d traded for paws, so not as much freedom there to do what he wanted. He knew Remus trusted him, though, so Sirius made up his mind. He settled between Remus’s thighs with his head on one firm cheek of Remus’s arse. He smirked to himself and let his long tongue loll out of his mouth while he resituated himself.

            “Stop moving.” Ah, the irritability. It would graduate to full-fledged anger if Sirius didn’t work quickly and delicately. Sirius didn’t mind Remus this time, instead opting to nudge Remus so that the lycan would bend his knees which gave Sirius just enough space. Remus didn’t even know what he was doing, but it was easy to respond to Sirius when he was so close to shifting. Something inside the animal within him responded to Sirius better when Remus was close to shifting and Sirius was in his animal form. Like a wolf and a dog, a werewolf and an animagus perhaps could understand each other on a purely animal basis.

            Sirius was nearly completely color blind when he was Padfoot, but that didn’t bother him. He didn’t need to see color to lick with the flat of his tongue at Remus’s hole. He’d seen it millions of times anyway. He didn’t need color to know how to act. At first Remus froze, thinking like Sirius had that this was a little out of the ordinary, even for them. But it couldn’t be bestiality if Sirius was actually a human. Besides, this was _Sirius_. Remus was married to the man for fuck’s sake! If they wanted to do something sexy while Sirius was shifted so what. It was safer for Sirius like this anyway. If Remus bit Sirius while the former convict was in his human skin, Sirius could be infected. As a dog, on the other hand—paw—Sirius was perfectly safe from infection, but perhaps not scratches and bruises.

            Sirius waited until Remus relaxed again before he began to lick again. He kept his tongue to the exterior, lapping up around the rim and then wandering down to lick at Remus’s balls. Sirius wondered if it felt any different from usual. Remus groaned louder than he normally did. _I guess that’s a yes_ , he thought to himself. The sensation was certainly different for Sirius. While he couldn’t taste things as well as when he was a person, as a dog, his other senses were terribly heightened in all the best ways. He could hear Remus shuddering down to the werewolf’s bones. He could smell his body opening up, could smell the rush of lust through Remus’s brain. Remus’s arse steadily opened up for Sirius who buried his muzzle between Remus’s cheeks, his warm, wet nose pressing up against Remus’s skin and his teeth just nipping at the ultra-sensitive rim of Remus’s hole. Sirius rutted against the mattress while he worked his long tongue into Remus’s body. The moan he received was more than satisfying until it turned into a scream of pleasured agony and then a roar which sent a shiver up Sirius’s cock. He’d never been turned on by the wolf in Remus before, but now as he gripped Remus with his front paws and thoroughly ate out the werewolf’s hole, precome dripped from his bright pink cock, unleashed from its sheath. Remus shifted so that he was on his hands and knees. Sirius fell away from the suddenly completely different arse, only to notice how Remus’s balls hung heavily between his legs. Sirius growled at Remus whose roar had softened to a long, deep whine. Sirius stood on his back legs and threw his front legs around Remus’s waist to mount him. Just as he started to press his dick into the wet hole, Remus made up his mind and tossed Sirius off the bed. He roared at the black dog and then jumped the fifteen feet he’d thrown Sirius.

            The black dog recovered from his tumble and faced his husband, both of their teeth bared. Remus was crouched down again, but this time in a far more intimidating pose. Sirius maintained eye contact until he got a good look at Remus’s wolfcock. It was larger than Remus’s erection should have been. This was the first time Remus had ever had an erection during a full moon, though, so perhaps it was to be expected. Much like his own, Sirius realized that Remus’s dick was behaving much more like a wolf or a dog’s than a person’s. If Sirius could see color he would see that the bright red looked strangely handsome against Remus’s grey fur.

            Remus took Sirius’s distraction as an opportunity to close the distance between them and box Sirius closer with his arms. He grabbed Sirius’s scruff with his teeth to hold him still while he mounted his husband, though Sirius had definitely not had the warning to stretch himself out first, and Remus was certainly not in the right state of mind to kindly do it for Sirius. No. If they were going to do this, Sirius was determined that he would be on top of Remus. But it was entirely too late. With a yelp from Sirius, Remus bit down harder on the black scruff and forced his long, hungry cock into Sirius’s much smaller body. Though Sirius was a large dog weighing in at around 45 kilos, Remus was larger and heavier and stronger. To say it hurt as Remus forced his cock into Sirius’s arse was a bit of an understatement. He’d had sex with Remus without stretching or without lubricant before; that wasn’t the problem. But he had to get used to Remus’s new girth too. Plus the force with which Remus bit down on Sirius’s neck was just adding to his discomfort. But then, all of a sudden, he wasn’t noticing the pain anymore, and a more animalistic side took him over.

            Remus groaned steadily into his husband’s ears and Sirius whined right back at him as Remus got into a rhythm that would normally have Sirius reeling with excitement. Remus fucked him roughly, quickly, thoroughly until they were both panting. Sirius howled as he felt pain again, but it wasn’t too bad. Remus knotted with Sirius for about thirty seconds, holding Sirius still and keeping Remus’s cock pressed in place until Remus came with force. He released Sirius’s scruff to let out a deafening roar which broke through the muffling spell Sirius had cast earlier. It wasn’t intended to keep the place totally sound-proof, but a little less volume kept a good balance between curious and terrified students who may happen to wander a little too close. The perimeter spell would keep them from getting too close to the Shack, but they would still be able to hear the werewolf come.

            “Holy fuck,” Sirius groaned as his hand groped at his cock. Wait. Hand? “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” When had he shifted? Remus was still stuck in his body. A rush jolted through Sirius. He was naked as a man with a _werewolf cock_ still protruding from his anus. The shift must have tightened his body because Remus looked down and roared angrily at Sirius. Sirius shifted as quickly as he could before Remus could kill him. At the same moment he felt his body shift, Remus’s teeth collided with Sirius’s flesh and opened a new hole in his fur coat. Finally Remus pulled his cock from Sirius’s hole and growled at him.

            Sirius stood in shock, his deep brown eyes wide open and his tongue dangling. He panted heavily as he tried to process what had just happened. Had he been bitten before or after he managed to change back into his dog form? He didn’t feel any different. He didn’t feel like he’d been bitten before he realized he’d accidentally switched. Had Remus infected him? He whipped his head towards Remus who was staring down at the bedroom door.

            A howl in the distance had caught Remus’s attention. A second howl rang out. Sirius heard it too. Remus arched up on his legs and let out an earth-shattering howl that would leave Sirius’s ears hurting for days. Sirius howled along with Remus, trying to keep him from bolting through that door. They were hearing the students howling around Hogwarts. Undoubtedly one was stationed in Hogsmeade. The second howl they heard was much closer than the first and Hogsmeade wasn’t far from the Shrieking Shack.

            Sirius’s little trick worked and Remus had his eyes on Sirius again. Remus paced around the room, his ears pricking at every minute sound. He kept his eyes locked on Sirius who couldn’t keep eye contact with Remus for more than a minute or so before he had to turn away. Inevitably his eyes always landed back on Remus’s cock, now safely sheathed against Remus’s belly, and became increasingly more aware of the fact that he still hadn’t come and he still wanted to top the wolf.

            A student howled again. At least five kilometers off. Remus turned his head and leapt to the doorframe. Something held him in the room. Sirius hadn’t cast a spell to lock Remus in their makeshift bedroom, but Remus didn’t do anything more than punch the door with his nose and growl.

            Sirius felt the thick come leak out of his hole then. The smell of it made his cock grow with wanting. He couldn’t take it anymore. He had to at least try to conquer the wolf in a way that no dog had done before. While Remus was distracted with intensely snorting at the door frame, Sirius crept behind Remus and mounted him. Like Remus had done, Sirius bit down on Remus to hold himself in place, though he was admittedly biting at the middle of Remus’s back, instead of his scruff. Remus jerked around to look over his shoulder, and Sirius could see that Remus was about to fight Sirius for dominance again, but Sirius pushed his pink cock into Remus’s dusky hole anyway. Remus let out a long howl, one less lonely than the students were singing, but also far less angry than Remus had been howling earlier. It sounded satisfied. Sirius owed it to Remus to show him his best as a dog and fucked him quickly and desperately, leaving scratches along Remus’s sides from Sirius’s large paws. Sirius growled as a knot formed at the base of his dick, locking the two of them together until Sirius came inside Remus just moments later. He made sure to keep himself shifted this time, though a part of him wanted to ride Remus’s arse as a human. Sirius didn’t stay locked with Remus for long. As soon as he could, he pulled out and jumped off of Remus who hadn’t come but was hard. Wishing to avoid another few moments of pain from having a massive cock shoved into his anus, Sirius again went on the offensive and dove to the front of Remus and started licking at his cock. Remus rutted against Sirius’s face as he licked and about thirty seconds after he started, Remus came on Sirius’s face. Remus dropped to the floor after he came.

            Sirius whined and nudged Remus’s face. The wolf had never collapsed this early on a full moon. Sirius’s tail wagged as Remus licked the come off Sirius’s fur. Remus had only licked him a few times when he was shifted. Each time had been right before the sunrise. Sirius settled on his stomach and let Remus lick him clean. His ears were relaxed and the anger that usually emanated off Remus’s body was not present. He even let Sirius curl up next to him and lick Remus on the cheek and jowls. They still had hours to go before the sun rose, but a break was just fine for now.

            _Happy Howloween,_ Sirius thought as he rested his head on one of Remus’s paws. Together they napped for an hour before they started the whole process over again.


End file.
